Real Shit
by twerk4dtg
Summary: This is just some real shit
1. Chapter 1

Real Shit

11/30/14

7:17am

I'm the type of girl that tries to be friends with all my chill ex's. There are some ex's you can have as friends and then there are some you can't.

Example A: I tried to make a funny story with one ex and we had a ton of fun and stayed up til midnight laughing.

I tried the same thing with another ex and they were not only boring but also when I told them they were boring, said they had to leave. But in reality he just didn't want to talk to me.

Example B: I told two guys that I had been going back and forth with that I couldn't date either of them and that we had to be friends. One ex skyped me right after and cheered me up right away with his stupid but funny jokes.

The other didn't talk to me for a long time and when I tried to add him to the skype call and just have fun with us he lied and said he was going to bed even through he was on instagram 10 minutes later…. How do I know? Becuz he liked my pictures :/

Even though I do try to be friends, they don't all take my friendship for dumb reasons

#1 we been through too much

"Nigga and? That should make us close ass friends then"

#2 It's too hard to just be friends with you

"It's really not, your just bein a bitch about it"

#3 I love you too much to be your friend

"Shut up… just… I don't know if you realized but that sounded weak. Also, You could easily love me as a friend bro"

To all the ex's that think its ok to talk shit

Example C: You see your ex again a few years later and she looks good… Really good, how would you feel if you walked up to them and said "Remember me?" and in return they said "Yeah how could I forget… You're the ex that called me a hoe after dating me even though I was still a virgin".

Yeah… You gonna feel dumb.

Example D: A nigga will talk so much shit about the girl he dated for no other reason then the fact that she broke up with him. He will then turn around a few months later trying to be her friend.

Really nigga…

Don't confuse A girl with guy friends and A hoe

There is a big ass difference ladies and gentlemen.

Hoes:

Example E: She suck all yall dicks, fucked all yall niggas, claim she aint a hoe, the miles on her pussy say she a hoe, and she is also the chick that claim she a virgin.

Example F: She hangs out with a ton of niggas, sit on they laps, and flirt with each of the niggas there at the same damn time.

Girls with guy friends:

Example G: She talks about basketball and football with the guys and knows what she's talkin about.

Example H: She doesn't dress like a hoe, she is genuinely nice, she usually plays sport and/or knows how to play a sport, and she doesn't try to date any of the guys she talks to.


	2. Chapter 2

Real Shit

11/30/14

2:04pm

Do not date your ex's ladies and gentlemen. Unless you want to go through the same thing twice then just say no. I personally made this mistake thinking it would be better the next time and I was wrong. The last thing you want to do is give the same person who broke your heart the first time the chance to do it again.

We all have had that one boyfriend/girlfriend that we want to try again with. If the break up was your fault then maybe that person is what you really need. We have all made that mistake in our lives.

For all you guys and girls who didn't listen to your friends when they told you the person you're about to date is either a hoe or a player then yall dumb af. Every guy or girl who is known for fuckin every boy on the basketball team or dating every girl he sees then don't FUCKING DO IT. The will break your heart within the first few weeks and on top of that they gonna act as if you're the one cheating because they are so paranoid about getting caught. You can't trust them and they can't trust you, not because you are cheating but these people are usually paranoid that you are cheating.

If a sexy ass girl like you then be careful. Check for the signs of gold digging and trouble making. These girls are evil and don't actually care about you.

Is she a gold digger?

#1 She will always ask you to buy her stuff but never have money on her

#2 she is not rich but has nice clothes and jewelry

#3 she acts like she cares about you but you can tell she don't care

#4 she isn't a hoe, but she will offer you "things" to get what she wants

#5 if your wallet is 10x smaller then what it was before you dated this chick there is obviously a problem

#6 she only likes to go to fancy places

Example A: you take her to the beach for a lovely picnic and she gets mad, you ask why and she will say something like this "I thought I was more important to you then this" or "I thought you would take me some place nicer then this"

Alexa: "REALLY BITCH! SOME PLACE NICER THEN THE BEACH? GET YO GOLD DIGGIN ASS OUT MY FACE"

Is she a trouble maker?

#1 she will ask you to do dumb and risky stuff with her all the time

#2 she is a dare devil

#3 you always get caught but she never does

#4 she acts sweet but you know she is crazy

#5 she never cares about how much trouble you're in, she will abandon you in a heartbeat

#6 she is one of the sneakiest people you know

#7 she is also a party person who loves getting drunk or high or even both at the same time

Alexa: "Just to keep is 100% with yall… be careful who you date"


	3. Chapter 3

Real Shit

12/1/14

8:29

Today shit is about to get real. Today we talkin about sour ex's.

Each ex is obviously different. There are good ones and bad ones. There are different types of good ones and bad ones.

Good Ex's:

Friends: with all that you two have been through they still care about you

Wifey: the one who will always be your crush but wont go back out with you

Miss Sweet: this is the one who is too sweet to not love, even if she is yo ex

Funny: this girl will always make you laugh and will always make you smile

Bad Ex's:

The sour bitch: stawks you, hates you, talks shit but still got the nerve to try and date you again

The fake bitch: this is the one that say they love you but sit on another niggas lap while she says it

The hoe: will have the audacity to have 7 side niggas, 5 niggas on standby, and still try to say you the one

The crazy ex: when are theses bitches not crazy

The evil ex: this bitch has the thoughts of a psychopath killer and is into way too much gore and blood. AVOID AT ALL COSTS. THIS BITCH MIGHT KILL YOU.

The crazy ex and the evil ex might be the most dangerous of all the ex's. These bitches will team up on you. They always find each other. And they always come after yo ass claiming you they baby daddy and some other crazy shit.

All ex's have a possibility of becoming a bad ex. It all depends on who they are and how you treat them. I can tell you right now that half of my ex's are still afraid of the threats I made to them years ago.

Example A: Bitch don't you ever touch me again in yo life or else I will cut off yo dick and shove that shit down yo throat. Then after I shove that shit down I will scoop out your eyes and make you watch yo self suck ya own dick.

Example B: If I ever see yo broke no neck havin ass again on the streets I will pop a cap in yo ass and make you walk sideways the rest of ya god damn life

Example C: If you touch my real hair again and call it a weave I will pull out yo tracks and turn that nappy ass shit into a rope. And after that I will hang yo ass with the weave you used to wear.

(Yeah ive dated girls. You got a problem nigga?!)

When you date a sour bitch… use not only protection (nobody want a crazy baby mama) but also don't fucking date her! This bitch may seem sweet but once you break up with her she will have the strength of king kong. She will be able to throw any nearby object in sight. From the lamp to the goddamn couch.


End file.
